The constituent components of beverages of certain types, such as orange juice, have a tendency to separate out or layer when temporarily stored in a pitcher. This problem has been recognized in the past and a number of devices have been devised for mixing or agitating beverages or other liquids in containers. There are, of course, food processors or mixers specifically designed to act upon the contents of a receptacle in many ways, including blending, mixing, liquifying, chopping and so forth. Many devices of this latter type are quite expensive and relatively complex.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,084, issued Mar. 6, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,271, issued Apr. 10, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,583, issued Jun. 12, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,996, issued Apr. 14, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,614, issued May 29, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,738, issued Jun. 14, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,830, issued Feb. 27, 1940, U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,914, issued Jan. 15, 1924, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,949, issued Jul. 21, 1914.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,084 is worthy of particular discussion in that it relates to an automatic stirrer for a cup including an agitator blade which rotates to stir up the contents of the cup. A battery operated motor is disposed in a recess at the bottom of the cup and is actuated by means of an on-off switch located on the cup handle.
Cleaning of the cup of U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,084 would appear to be a considerable problem. First of all, there is no arrangement in the disclosed cup for ensuring that liquid will not enter the chamber below the cup false bottom and damage the motor and related components. Removal of the lowermost wall of the cup, if such indeed is possible, would expose the motor and related components to direct contact by wash water and the like. There appears to be no way to separate the drive mechanism and electrical components of the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,084 from the cup portion per se.